


Last Dance

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Apologies, Dancing, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: But all thoughts of searching fled from his mind when a voice, melodic and familiar, came over the speakers, cutting through the silence.





	Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song Lance is singing, Last Dance - Originally performed by Donna Summer. It came on the radio last night and I immediately pictured this scene.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely Alex~  
> I hope you enjoy this short drabble!

Shiro weaved his way through the throng of people, scanning the crowd. He’d been a fool. And now he had to do the right thing. He needed to apologize. Of course, before that, he had to find him first. But it was so dark and there were so many people in the busy club.

Suddenly, the lights went out and everyone grew silent. There was an almost tangible buzz of excitement in the air. But for what? Shiro wasn’t sure. Then a loud ‘whoomp’ accompanied by the blinding white of a spotlight hit him.

He blinked, shielding his eyes and squinting against the harsh light. The people who were standing around him moved to the side, giving him space. He wasn’t sure what was happening. But he knew one thing: He needed to keep going. He had find—

But all thoughts of searching fled from his mind when a voice, melodic and familiar, came over the speakers, cutting through the silence.

“ _Last dance…_ ” Slow. Soft. Soulful. “ _Last chance…for love._ ” It was Lance. He was standing atop a small stage, a cordless microphone in his hand and a sad little smile on his lips. “ _Yes, it’s my last chance, for romance…tonight.”_  His gaze settled on Shiro and the corner of his mouth quirked up.

There were stairs leading down to the dance floor and, as Lance sang, he began to descend, making his way over.

“ _I need you…by me._ ” He stepped closer, eyes soft and grin widening. “ _Beside me, to guide me._ ” He gave a little twirl and the audience made hushed noises of approval. But Shiro barely heard them. He was completely focused on Lance. “ _To hold me_ ,” Lance continued. “ _To scold me_.” He smirked. “ _Cuz when I’m bad, I’m so, so bad…_ ”

They were close enough to touch now, their chests almost brushing.

“Lance-” but Shiro was cut off by a finger pressing against his lips.

Then Lance raised his mic – a signal – and the music changed, becoming much more upbeat. “ _So, let’s dance the last dance_ ,” he sang, taking Shiro’s hand in his and spinning into his embrace.

After taking a moment to recover, Shiro joined in, easily going through the practiced movements, twirling Lance as he sang. The crowd seemed to disappear from around them. It was as if Lance and Shiro were the only two people on the dance floor. In the world. And, just like that, they were back to normal. All of the tension and stress from their fight bled out of them with every step.

When the song was finished, Lance clicked off the microphone and handed it to some member of the staff, just as another man’s voice came over the speakers. “That was Lance with Last Dance,” he announced. “Next up on Amateur Artists Night, we have a…” but Shiro tuned him out.

“Lance-”

“Takashi,” he began, interrupting him again. “I’m sorry.”

Shiro raised his brows. “But…I was coming here to apologize to you.”

“Oh.” Lance’s cheeks flushed and he averted his gaze. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” Shiro admitted. “I was wrong. I wasn’t being fair.”

“Neither was I,” Lance sighed. He was still looking away, but his fingers had begun toying with the short hairs at the nape of Shiro’s neck. “Did you, uh…like the song?” He always changed the subject when he was embarrassed. And Shiro always let him.

“I loved it,” he breathed, nuzzling Lance’s temple before pressing a kiss there, tasting the salty tang of sweat brought on by his performance. “You could do that professionally.”

Lance snorted and rolled his eyes, but finally looked back up at him. “Flatterer.”

“I mean it.” Shiro reached up and rubbed the back of Lance’s arms with his palms before pressing their foreheads together. “And, for the record, I  _am_  sorry.”

“Me, too.” Lance hummed, tilting his head back and bringing their lips closer. “Hey,” he said, breath warming Shiro’s skin. “Want to get out of here?”

The adrenaline from dancing in front of a crowd had begun to wear off, but Shiro’s heart was still beating rapidly in his chest. “I’ve been looking all over for you,” he finally confessed. “And now that I have you…” He lowered one hand, letting in glide down Lance’s body to rest on his hip. “I don’t know if I can wait until we get home.”

Lance smirked, his eyes lighting up with a mixture of excitement and mirth. “Oh. Well,” he began, biting his lip to keep from laughing. “You know, I didn’t say we had to  _go home_ …” He looked over Shiro’s shoulder and then back at him. “Trust me?” he asked.

Shiro took Lance’s hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing each knuckle lovingly. “Of course, I do,” he whispered against his skin, causing Lance to duck his head shyly.

“Well, then.” Lance cleared his throat. “In that case.” He gripped Shiro’s hand more firmly and took off, dragging him behind. “Follow me!” he called over his shoulder, his voice nearly drowned out by the new music that had begun to play.

Shiro chuckled, giving Lance’s hand a squeeze as he tried to keep up with his husband’s frenzied pace. “Lead the way!”

**Author's Note:**

> Later, Shiro asked Lance why he'd chosen that song, since his wasn't the last of the night and Lance replied, "Because I knew I could rock it." (and look good doing it) That dork.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron side blog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
